Dead Man Walking
by Izzycity12
Summary: There are very few who ever truly made their own legend. There are even fewer that made two whole different legends surrounding their life. With the stories about the Lone Wanderer and Courier being about the same man. A man many now thought was gone like the legends before him. But this man has a fire burning inside of him. A fire that will make him a legend a third time over.
1. Start

Dead Man Walking

 _In the land that was once the United States of America. One can find many different legends all across our Wasteland. From the Vault Dweller on the West Coast or the Sole Survivor in the Commonwealth. Many of the legends surrounding these individuals live on even after the person has passed from your world. These individuals will forever be known for how they single-handedly change the direction of pre-war America._

 _These people are all well known for their one legend. With their own little-exaggerated tales flowing around them. But there are few legends that surround the same person. With even fewer people knowing it was the same guy._

 _Believe me or not,_ _after complications with the Brotherhood on the East Coast, the Lone Wanderer walked all the way across the country into NCR territory. Right around the time, Caesar was getting his army into fighting shape. With some luck, or misfortune, whichever way you look at it. The Lone Wanderer never ran into Caesar. If he had, chances are we would've never seen the Legion raise to power. Though, the Lone Wanderer made sure to make up for it after his little run-in with them at Nipton._

 _Before that, the Lone Wanderer choose the life of a courier. Far less glamorous role than that of a Brotherhood Paladin but I guess everyone wants to live their life with ease. He did quite well for himself during those years, earning the reputation of a reliable mailman. That was until the Divide broke in two._

 _I don't know one hundred percent what occurred there but I do know that the Lone Wanderer walk out afterward. Earning him the attention of a man named Ulysses._

 _Now though I'm getting ahead of myself. I should mention that after the Divide the Lone Wanderer took a job that'll start up his next great legend. A job that ended with two bullets forever scaring his forehead. The Legend of the Courier._

 _Guess old habits die hard. Cause after the Lone Wanderer woke up. He went and bleed the Mojave dry just to find the son of a bitch who shot him. Doing a hell of a lot of damage to the Legion, and Vegas itself, with the Tops still finding new gun shoot holes in their casino. After the Lone Wanderer found his target there. Of course, it was after the shootout at the Tops did the new legend of the Courier truly begun._

 _The NCR hails him as a hero. The Legion hails him as a monster. Whatever way you view the Courier it is undeniable that he single-handedly won Vegas and Hoover Dam for the NCR. Allowing the new nation to grow even more for both good and bad. Twice he slaughtered a small army worth of Legionaries, both of those battles ending in the death of the Legions leadership._

 _This one man united New Vegas under the NCR's banner. Won Project Purity for the Brotherhood. Decimated both the armies of the Legion and Enclave. Survived the hell that is the Pitt, Point Lookout, and the Divide. He even opened the vault of the Sierra Madre casino and won a space battle against some very mean aliens. That won him is very one spaceship._

* * *

"Safe to say. He has one hell of a resume." Inside of one of the many bars that filled the Wasteland. A man in a suit of T-49 power armor was currently telling the story of the Lone Wanderer.

"Are you done talking?" A man said who clearly getting tired of hearing the power armor man talk. He wasn't the only. With everyone else at the table getting tired as well. "Seriously. The bartender just asked if you would like a drink. We didn't need to hear all that shit."

"I was actually finding this story interesting." The bartender said getting into the story. "How about you tell us more about this legend." The bartender said looking at the Storyteller. Much to the dismay of those around them.

"Not much to tell. The Courier, or Lone Wanderer, disappeared after Hoover Dam. With NCR search parties finding nothing more than a large hole in the ground with dead bodies all around it." The Storyteller started up again. "None of the bodies belong to the Courier. From what they could deduce. A battle went on where the Courier was last seen. With no real hope of finding the man. The NCR just confirmed him MIA."

"MIA?" The bartender question.

"Yep. NCR believes it will help with morale. Let soldiers think the hero of the nation never truly died. That both the legend and man still lives." The Storyteller explained. "I like to believe their right. A hero like him can go a long way in our Wasteland. He's something people can look up to even in their darkest time." This line made even those who were annoyed by the Storyteller. Become a little hopeful inside.

"Well, I do say that's one hell of a good story. Care to tell more?" The Bartender said with a smile.

"NO!"- Almost everyone one else in the bar yelled out as the Storyteller ignored them and went right into another story. The bar patrons sigh and went back to drinking. Some patrons though began thinking about whatever truly happened to the Lone Wanderer. They may never know the answer. Mainly because the real answer is just god damn absurd.

* * *

'Why do I have to be the damn hero all the time?' The Lone Wanderer himself thought as he got out his guns. Right in front of him was a large group of raiders. Who were just about to ambush a wagon that had a small family in it.

But that's a story for another day.

* * *

 **Fallout and Skyrim are owned by Bethesda Studios.**


	2. Chapter 1

Massacre at Valtheim Towers

"A Daedra saved you?" In the city of Whiterun. By a fire in the city's main inn, the Bannered Mare. A group of the inn's patrons was sitting around the fire talking to one of the farmers who worked outside of the cities walls.

From what the man was saying. He and his family were attacked just this morning by bandits. They were out bringing food to the town of Riverwood when they were attacked. The bandits had them surrounded with no chance of escape because the bandits had men on horseback. If anything the family should have died right there, but something saved them.

"It had to have been a Daedra. The weapon's it had were monstrous. Killing men after flashes of light came out of these two small looking hooks." The farmer explains as he got quiet for a second. "There were also those red eyes." The farmer froze on the spot remembering the red eyes that his savior had.

Everyone that was listening saw right away the farmer freeze up. Not wanting to push the man any further, they left the man to his drink. Going back to what they were doing. Near the back of the inn though two women sat. Both women had similar steel armor on. With one have a great sword and the other having a bow on their backs. They were discussing the farmer's story.

"Those were probably the bandits at Valtheim Towers." One of the women said. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Both she and her friend where Nords. A group of people native to Skyrim where the city of Whiterun could be found.

The other woman had short blond hair and green eyes. With a face, that showed a young adventurer. Weapons could be seen on her as well. Them being a steel greatsword and an ancient Nord bow with steel arrows. "Most likely." The other women said as she went back to drinking her mead.

"My Thane. I think we should discuss our plans for taking Valtheim tomorrow. Not drinking mead." The women said to her friend. Who is now on her fifth bottle of mead.

"Lydia. You should know by now mead helps me get ready for battle." The other women said as she went back to drinking. Lydia just lets her Thane continue doing what she was doing. After her, Thane was done with her drink. The woman got up and walked over to the farmer. Who was just about to finish his own drink.

"Is there anything more to that story?" She said to the farmer. Lydia got up and followed her Thanes lead. The farmer stopped for a good minute trying to remember what else happened during his and his family's rescue.

"I remember the 'thing' asking where the bandits came from. All I told him was that they were most likely from Valtheim Towers." The farmer said once again freezing up. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I'm going to Valtheim Towers tomorrow. The Companions wanted me to go handle that job. "The woman said making the man surprised this woman was in the Companions. The farmer then became angry.

"I hired the Companions last week to go handle those bandits." The farmer started to become furious. "I almost died because you failed to do your job. If that Deadra gets it done before you. I am not going to pay your guild." The farmer then began throwing bottles at the two women as they ran out of the inn into the cities market place.

"Well. That could have gone better." Lydia's Thane said as Lydia just gave an angry look at her Thane.

"Arthur!" Another woman showed up walking towards the two women. This new woman had long brown hair and yellow eyes. Her eyes looked almost wolf-like. She had green war paint covering her face with armor that was a cross of both iron and leather.

"Aela! Good to see you." Arthur said with some glee.

"I heard about the attack this morning. Are you going to handle those bandits or I'm I going to get someone else to do it?" Aela said. Aela told Arthur to go kill the bandits causing trouble around Whiterun, but as always. Arthur ended up exploring the areas around Whiterun and not her job.

"Aela you know I have a hundred other things to do. Sorry, a bandit camp or two slipped my mind." Arthur said referring to all the other jobs and quests she has been asked to do. Arthur was still new to the Companions and Whiterun altogether. She only arrived a few weeks ago. Though the reason so many people were asking her to do all these quests was because of what happened when Arthur first came to Whiterun.

Arthur came to Whiterun asking the Jarl for help. There was an attack at Helgen and the town of Riverwood needed help. The attacker though was not the normal bandits, though. It was a dragon. A dragon that burned down Helgen and was now out there somewhere. The Jarl agreed to help Riverwood, but before soldiers were sent out word came in from one of the cities towers.

A dragon was spotted flying around one of Whiterun's patrol towers. With Arthur being the only one who has dealt with a dragon before. She and a group of soldiers went out to kill the beast. They were victorious and Arthur was given the title of Thane. With Lydia being her new Housecarl. The city gave great amounts of fame towards Arthur.

The fame ended up making Arthur the go-to girl for getting things done. No matter how long it took. This fame did help Arthur when going into the Companions. So it wasn't all bad for her. Though with work now coming in from both the Companions and the people living in Whiterun. You can understand if Arthur falls behind on her work.

"Those bandits are becoming a problem and you need to stop them. That's why I asked Farkas to make sure you get it done." Aela said.

"I told you Aela. I'll get the job done. You don't need to put Farkas on me." Arthur said getting mad.

"Farkas is waiting for you by the city's gate. You're going to get your job done now." Aela said in a serious voice. Arthur my hate being forced into something, but Aela was higher up in the Companions and she was not. So if Aela wanted Arthur to do this. Arthur will even if she doesn't want to.

After Arthur compiled Aela walked away. Leaving Arthur and Lydia to go meet up with Farkas and get their job done. Passing through the wooden houses that fill the city. Arthur and Lydia found Farkas outside of the cities stone walls.

"Ready to go?" Farkas asked. Even for Nord standards, Farkas was a brute of a man. With black hair and dark sharp eyes. Add with his already muscular body and just about anyone would want his help in a fight.

"Every day Farkas," Arthur said, and the three were off. Outside of the city was long stone roads that connected the land. The three were traveling on these roads going to their destination. Passing through the flat lands that surrounded Whiterun. With large mountains on all sides.

* * *

The walk to Valtheim Towers didn't take long. The Towers were connected to the main road and was easy to spot from afar. Arthur, Lydia, and Farkas ran up and hide behind some rocks. Trying to get an idea of what they were up against.

The Towers stood over a river with a bridge connecting them. The towers had an old Nord building look to them. Suggesting they've been there for a good many years. Besides a few cracks here and there the towers looked to be in good shape. Even though some of the cracks looked new.

Right outside the door that leads into the first tower. Marks of red covered the black stones the Towers were made out of. Bodies of bandits littered outside of the first tower with much more that could be seen on the bridge. Arthur took a wild guess that many more bodies could be found inside the towers.

"Looks like that farmer's Deadra got here first," Lydia said jokingly.

"We still need to make sure the bandit's leader has been killed. Let's go." Farkas said as he began to walk towards the Towers main entrance. With Arthur and Lydia following right behind.

Arthur was proven right as the three entered the first tower. Even more, bodies filled the room. Many of which had strange large holes that clearly went through their bodies. 'Most likely what killed them made those holes' Arthur thought as she started picking up what looked useful. As she once told Lydia, "Waste nothing that can be proven helpful later".

So with her pockets now filled. Arthur and company started heading up the tower. Crossing the bridge into the second tower. Again they found more bodies. With a mix of large holes and cuts being what killed them. Though they didn't find the bandits leader inside the mass of bodies.

"Where could he have gone off to?" Arthur asked herself. Just then Lydia pointed out a blood trail. Arthur and the others followed this trail outside of the second tower on to a short path. Once at the end of the path, the blood trail continued up the mountain right next to the second tower.

Once up the mountain, they found the blood trail end right by a small ledge. The ledge gave some cover that could offer a place to hide. Though for the guy under it right now. It didn't help him much.

"Looks like we found our bandit leader," Farkas said referring to the corpse. Unlike the other bodies. The leader's body look to have been tortured before he died. An act that Arthur found a little unsettling. She started to wonder what this attacker wanted but wasn't able to think about for long.

Cause just then a loud bang rang out and Farkas went to the ground. Both Arthur and Lydia drew their weapons looking for the attacker. "Farkas you good?" Arthur asked looking around with her bow out and arrow drawn. Farkas gave a yes, but was still not getting up.

Just then Arthur spotted something. Little ways up the mountain a cloaked figure was running away from them. The figure had strange long staffs in its hand and all over its body. There was one thing though that disturbed Arthur greatly. Red eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul.

Disturbing or not. Arthur had to chase this thing. It most likely was the one that hurt Farkas and Arthur wasn't about to let it off easy. Yelling at Lydia to look after Farkas, Arthur gave chase. Going so far up the mountain that snow began to litter the ground. With dark clouds approaching. Arthur knew a snow storm was about to begin. Leaving her with very little time to catch up with the attacker.

Once near the top of the mountain. It stopped going up and began going back down. Right into some ruins below where the attacker was most likely hiding. Going on nothing else Arthur began going down the mountain into the ruins. Not noticing a large shadow flying above her.

* * *

 **Fallout and Skyrim are owned by Bethesda Studios.**


	3. Chapter 2

A Strange First Encounter

A blizzard started to blow as Arthur ran down the mountain. Everything on the mountain was now being covered in white. Arthur included as she herself was receiving the full force of the storm. She could also fell the temperature drop and the cold air now touching her skin.

Her determination, though, won out. Even with the storm becoming harsher with each passing minute. Her target was somewhere in front of her, and she wasn't about to let him go. Farkas may be 'Farkas' but he was an ally and that meant a lot to Arthur. So much so, she'll go chasing after someone who was clearly moving her into a trap.

Down in the ruins, below she stepped on a wire. Seeing her mistake. Arthur quickly jumped back landing on her backside. The trip wire activated a large explosive that would have easily broke through Arthur's armor. Once the smoke cleared Arthur got back up, pulling back a steel arrow with her bow.

Now watching her steps. Arthur began looking around the ruins. The assailant was nowhere to be seen. Arthur guessed he was either still running or was hiding in the shadows somewhere.

Still looking, Arthur discovered something she wished she hadn't. Near the end of the ruins, a large stone structure stood. Unlike the over stone pieces that littered the area, this one was well kept. Having no cracks that could be seen. With writing being the only thing carved into it. As well as having a dragon's head sculpted on the top of the structure.

"A Dragon's shrine," Arthur said to herself releasing just where she was. A shrine that had something already living there. Cause just when Arthur discovered what she did. A roar rang out through the ruins and a large shadow flew over Arthur.

Looking up into the gray sky Arthur says a Dragon. One of the many that now fill Skyrim's skies and brought nothing but fire and death. It wasn't one Arthur had seen before, though it was clearly not a special one. This, though, would be the first time Arthur ever fought one of these creatures alone. Every other time someone else was with her and even then it was still a hard fight to win.

Fear started filling Arthur's mind. Understandable, the want to run and hide fill Arthur's mind more than she'll ever admit to. Though he would not follow them. Arthur was a warrior and a Nord. To run would be an insult.

She aimed her bow at the Dragon's left wing. Once she was sure it'll hit the arrow flew. Hitting the creature but doing little in bringing it down. Arthur was able to shot another arrow but missed. Now the Dragon was on her. Flying towards her with its mouth open. Seeing what was about to happen. Arthur ran as fast as she could behind one of the stone pillars. The Dragon let out a breath of fire missing Arthur by mere inches. Besides almost being burned alive. Arthur did enjoy the warmth the fire gave.

The assailant from before now completely left Arthur's mind. The Dragon before her had all of her attention. She'll worry about the attacker latter. Her duty as Dragonborn now called out as the Dragon circled back around.

Pulling back another steel arrow. Arthur aimed her bow again at the left wing. Hoping she'll be able to take away the Dragon's flight advantage. The arrow flew hitting once again the Dragon's wing. Though it was still not enough to bring it down. Again the Dragon breathed out fire upon Arthur. Forcing her to find cover.

Again and again, this cycle continued. With Arthur hitting the Dragon's wing and finding cover when it came back around. She wasn't taking any chances here. The cycle she found was her safes bet and she was taking full advantage of it. Slowly but surely the Dragon's left wing could no longer keep it in the air. The Dragon fell to the ground landing in what little clearing the ruins provided.

Arthur smiled at this. Her bow was now put away as she drew her steel greatsword. She would now fight the beast on the ground with all her strength and tenacity. Charging the beast before it could get back its senses.

The Dragon raised its head up looking right at Arthur's charge. Seeing this, the dragon tried to breathe its fire to no avail. Arthur used her own breath to stop the Dragon's. She was after all the Dragonborn. A title that gave her the powers of the Dragon's shouts. Though still new to her powers. Arthur was able to let out a shout the forced a large push of force at the Dragon. An unrelenting force if you would. As weak as it was, it was enough to push the Dragon's head back. Stopping it from breathing its fire.

With that danger cleared, Arthur was now close enough to strike. Swinging upwards, Arthur's great sword cut at the Dragon's neck. It may not have cut through, but the damage was clearly showing. Yelling out a battle cry, Arthur went to do as much damage as she could on the Dragon. By this time, though, the Dragon was again looking at Arthur.

Arthur was forced to block the Dragon's bite, pushing her back some. Still on her feet, Arthur went for another swing. This time, though the Dragon was ready. Letting lose its fire once again hitting Arthur, who now had no cover. She was able to move out of the way, but the damage was done. Arthur now had a few new burns for her trouble.

Wanting to not again suffer from the Dragon's fire. Arthur moves to the back side of the Dragon. To keep the Dragon from turning, she again let out her own shout. Making the Dragon stumble and giving Arthur enough time to get to its back side. With no fire to worry about, Arthur started to swing her sword once again. Causing great amounts of damage to the Dragon's back area.

The Dragon got its bearings back and swung its tail at Arthur. To Arthur's luck, the tail missed her. Allowing her to do even more damage. Not taking the chance again, though, Arthur moved around the Dragon. Taking whatever opening she could find to do damage. Now she was by the Dragon's right wing. The only wing the Dragon could still easily move and do damage with. Enough damage to throw Arthur off her feet into the snow.

As Arthur was down the Dragon turned to face her. Arthur was able to get up but by this time the Dragon was already letting out a breath of fire. This time, though Arthur wasn't able to move out of the way. Taking the full force of the blast. Safe to say the Dragon thought it had won with what looked like a grin on its face.

The Dragon didn't expect Arthur to be still standing let alone now charging at him. Arthur was, though, doing exactly that. Screaming out and rushing the Dragon. Once again she got under the Dragon's neck and again she went and swung upwards. This time, the damage was much greater. Cutting right through the Dragon's armor well almost completely severing the Dragon's head.

The Dragon was now slain with Arthur standing triumphant. She was left with new scares that would most likely never fully heal, but she didn't much care. She had won and that's all that mattered to her.

The Dragon started turning to ash. Arthur stood there quietly as if she has seen this before. Only bone was left when streams of light started coming off the Dragon into Arthur. This light was the Dragon's soul and as a Dragonborn. Arthur could take its soul and use it for herself. Making her stronger after every kill.

The storm had stopped now as Arthur now stood inside the ruins alone. With only the stone pillars and the Dragon's bones around her. She started picking out whatever she could from what remained of the Dragon. After all Dragon bones were quite valuable. Once she was done, she decides to rest some of going back to the other. The assailant from before entered Arthur's mind but she was sure he or she ran off by now.

She found a large chest in the ruins by the intact structure from before. Wanting to rest first, she sat down next to it and started looking over her wounds. Unaware of the steel coffin right in front of her. She was again unaware when the coffin started opening up.

With a large blast, the coffin's lid flew off. Letting out a skeleton like a creature that was wearing a mask and cut robes. The creature was holding a staff and was yelling at Arthur with a high pitch scream. Now Arthur was back up fully aware as to what was in front of her.

Arthur's new enemy was a Dragon priest. An enemy Arthur had never fought before but knew greatly of. These priests are extremely powerful when it comes to magicka. Something Arthur wasn't prepared to fight. Add with the fact she was tired out after the fight with the Dragon. Anyone could see that Arthur wouldn't last long.

The priest was conjuring up a spell and Arthur knew she didn't have enough time to move. So she stood there waiting for an attack that would never come. Because before the priest fired it spell a loud bang filled the air.

The priest fell to the ground as an explosion covered its body. Arthur heard a clicking sound behind her when once again a loud bang rang out. Again the priest was hit by something as an explosion covered its body. The priest was still barely alive when again the loud bang rang out. This time, though the priest didn't move. Conforming it was dead. Through the whole thing, Arthur just stood there. Wondering what had just happened. Her answer didn't take long to show itself.

The cloaked figure from before walked right by Arthur. Carrying a large staff like weapon that Arthur had never seen. It turned and looked at her. Once again showing Arthur its red eyes. This time, though she saw the figure wasn't wearing a cloak. Instead, they had on a weird looking hat and a black duster. He or she was heavily armored, even more so than Arthur. With their whole body looking to be covered by some sort of protection as well as what looked like weapons to Arthur. She was also able to see the red eyes were coming from the mask this person was wearing.

"So, you are the Dragonborn?" The masked figure said looking right through Arthur.

Arthur wasn't sure what this person wanted, but she decided to answer the question.

"Yes?" She said still unsure. The only reason she wasn't attacking was because this person wanted to talk and she wasn't ready for another fight.

"Good. I'm your new bodyguard." Arthur was left completely confused by this response. So, out of confusion or just finding this situation funny. Arthur laughed.

* * *

 **Fallout and Skyrim are owned by Bethesda Studios.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Man**

I laugh. I laugh and I laugh. This man, from what I could tell from his voice. Had just said he's my new bodyguard. This Daedric looking man, who gave off a morbid atmosphere, had just said he'll be my new protector. It's hard to see it as not humorous. I was surprised this man would want to protect me at all. I came down the mountain hoping to kill this man who attacked Farkus. But then that Dragon showed up and I had thought the attacker had run off. Even after the fight was over, I didn't expect this man to appear and save me from the Dragon Priest.

As impressive as it is killing one of those powerful Mages. I wasn't about to share mead with this man. He had injured Farkus, lead me into traps that I'm sure he put and didn't help me when I was fighting that Dragon. He may have saved me from the Priest but he was still my enemy and I had to think of a why to deal with him and fast. "You have to know it's quite funny. You claiming to by my bodyguard even though it was you who put me in this dangerous situation." I was still laughing but a plan was forming in my head. I'll talk to him for a time and wait for his guard to drop.

"Well, I had to see if you're the person I'm looking for." The attacker acted ashamed for what he did but that's no reason to trust him. I had to be careful. "After you killed that Dragon I knew right away you're this Dragonborn I was told to help. Sorry, about your friend and the chase. But I had to know..."He wasn't able to finish.

With what strength I had left, I took my chance to kill this man quickly. People just don't act nice after hurting someone you cared for and I doubt this man was going to be an exception. I moved my sword and raised it above my head. Hoping the downward force would help me in piercing his armor killing him in one fell swoop. What happened next even I can't explain.

I heard the man sigh before, with a speed I've never seen, he moved out of the swords way disappearing from my eyes. My sword fell to the ground as something grabbed onto my arm. Before I could do anything, I was pushed into the snowy ground below with what felt like a boulder on top on me. "Please. I'm trying to be your friend here." My assailant said. One of his hands had a tight grip on my left arm. With his other hand keeping my head on the ground. Struggle as I might, this man had all the strength needed to keep me down and kill me if he wanted to.

For whatever reason, though. He didn't. Instead, he got off me and started moving back around to where he was once standing. I got up trying my best to show my anger towards him. I knew now not to try anything against him. I wasn't in any fighting condition when I tried to kill him and now I was in an even worse state. He had all the power here, a feeling I found humiliating.

"You care for me to explain myself or do you want to be thrown back into the snow?" I may not be able to see his face but I knew he was smiling. Happy with the power he had to keep me down. I sighed and simply nodded towards the man.

He understood what I meant and began walking near me. I back away unsure of what he was going to do. "Don't worry. I'm just going to look at your wounds." He said this but I was still worried about every move he made. He made on hints as to what he would do next and even as he pulled out what was clearly bandages. I still felt unsure of what he would do. That unknown was enforced more thanks to the mask the man wore. Even with that in mind, I let him come close and care for my wounds.

With great care, that I didn't even expect he would give. He started looking over each new burn I had received from my fight with the Dragon. Again I was taken back by this man's actions. He had helped cause some of the wounds I received and he was now caring for them. Placing bandages where ever he saw necessary and even started asking questions as to where I felt the most pain. He backed away from me once he was done and told me to take it easy before I took on any more fights.

"It may not be much but it'll help for now." There was some caring in that voice as well as pride. Probably over his skill in medicine. Though, not as effective as say Magicka. The bandages he put around my burns would help me until I got my hand on some potions. That all now left one thing.

"Who are you?" For the first time, I was able to get a good read on this man. He was taken back by my question as if surprised that I didn't know who he was. He then began to laugh. He laughed with pure joy to the point I thought he was going to fall over. Once he stopped laughing he looked right at me with those red glowing eyes coming from his mask. I was sure now he was going to end my life right then and there but instead of that. He answered my question.

"I am a humble wander mam. That just so happens to do the odd courier job here and there. My current job, though, asks me to protect your life until your own mission is complete. So with great pleasure. I interduce you to myself, Scott Lazer. Your name miss?" Now it would take the work of the Gods to make me understand the situation I was in. The man said his words as if announcing the Emperor himself.

As both confused and furious I was with this man. I was taught to be fair with people. He may have left me to fight that Dragon alone, and had injured Farkas. Now, though, he was showing no hostilities towards me. Even going so far as to care for my wounds. I knew, for now, this man had no violent plans against me. So, I answered his question. "Arthur. Arthur Scarlet."

* * *

So this is the Dragonborn. Not what I was expecting but I've been wrong before. Weird name for a woman but I wasn't about to judge. Lazer was as weird last name as it was awesome. One of the best things I ever gave myself was that new last name. Did it well I was young and kept using it even after my hair started to turn gray. Even with gray hair, though, I could still carry all of my weapons, ammo, and other supplies with me at all times. Did miss the stuff I left in Vegas but what could you do. I was in another world and the people in the Mojave probably thought I was dead. Speaking of which I technically was.

Was exploring the wasteland when a group of raiders ambushed me. Was able to kill them all but one had a mini nuke on them and blew himself and everything else around him sky high. I'm a tough man but even I can't take a mini nuke to the face. So, that's how it ended for the wastelands great legend. No great last stand or even great sacrifice. Just a group of chem head raiders and a nuke. Not very dramatic but even I found humor in it. The great hero of the wasteland, killer of both Enclave and Legion, savior of both the Brotherhood and NCR. Killed off after one bad day. Hard not to laugh.

Now here I was. Given a second chance in life thanks to a group of glowing man and woman. It was weird meeting my new employers but I had weirder. They explained that the Dragonborn needed to complete their goal and I was needed to help them. They explained some, as to the world I was going to. From stuff like Dragons to Medieval technology. They never explained the why of it all and if I hadn't died I may have refused the offer. The deal they gave me, though, was something I couldn't refuse. Peace.

The want for peace is what brought me here. When I died I wasn't even given that. Just a blank space, left to my thoughts. I don't know how long I stayed there but I was sure being left to my own mind was slowly turning me mad. The interaction I had with those glowing man and woman is what saved me from that and it's this mission that's going to make sure I don't go back. Protecting one girl, how hard can that be?

The answer proved to be hard after I watch her fight that Dragon and almost die well doing so. Many times she left herself in the open that could have killed her. If I had known at the time she was the person I needed to protect I would have entered the fight. But I had to make sure. It was the only reason I shot here friend and lead her down the mountain into the ruins below. Wasn't the best plan but it was a plan. Once I saw her absorb that Dragons very being. I knew she was my mission.

After a little dust up. We began to talk. At least I did. She was still grumpy about me shooting her friend and leading her into danger. So I knew I had to be nice if I wanted her to trust me. Trust being the very thing I needed if I was going to protect this girl. Something she wasn't really helping with.

The Dragonborn, Arthur, asked question after question as to why I did what I did. I explained with as much as I could. For whatever reason, my employers didn't want the whole other world thing and them becoming known to Arthur or anyone else I run into. If I did that meant the deal was off and back to the void I go. So, that was information being kept secret for all time.

Both she and I were now going back up the mountain to her friends who were left behind. I told here many times her friend, Farkus, was going to be fine. Neither the gun or bullet were very powerful and most likely just gave him a flesh wound. I also explained why I needed her to fight the Dragon and why I lead her towards the beasts home. Every time I answered one question she had another at the ready. It wasn't until we got back to the top of the mountain did the questions stop.

I was right next to her when she stopped and looked at me with one hell of a pissed of glare. She may have trust me not to kill her but understandable she was still angry with me. "We're going to go back to my companions. They'll most likely want your head so stay close by me and listen whatever I say." She explained it as if I was a child. I know I'm a child at heart even at my old age but that was kind of hurtful. Though, she'll probably won't know thanks to the gas mask I was wearing. It's so hard to show emotion under it but the intimidation factor was too great to just take it off.

So I followed her lead back down the mountain onto ground that wasn't covered in snow. The ground and trees around us were now all green thanks to being farther down the mountain. It may only have seen it yesterday but seeing this life all around me was still an all new feeling. Only a few places in my world could give off this feeling but even those were a far cry to the life all around me now. Green trees with brown bark, animals from many different species left unmutated thanks to no radiation and best of all the clean air. All things my world once took for granted.

As much as I would like to stand there and enjoy the view. I had a job to do and new people to meet, one of which I shoot in the arm. Not the best start for a first introduction but I can work it out later. Now, though, I had to find a way to get both Arthur and her companions to stop arguing.

"He attacked us!" A woman screamed at Arthur, completely confused as to why I was here. She had a young look to her, similar to Arthur. It was the second person who had my attention, though. He was a man, yes, but he had more features similar to a wolf. With eyes, that looked to be ready to go on a hunt at any moment. Unlike the other two woman, he had a look of experience to him. I'll have to be careful with him.

"I know. But he helped me after a fight with a Dragon and even killed a Dragon Priest. I owe him that." The woman stopped her arguing and began to look at me and Arthur both in shock and fear. The man, who I'm sure is Farkus, just stood there showing no reaction. The woman sighed and started walking towards me. At first, I was kind of worried she'll pull something like Arthur did earlier. Instead, though, she stopped and thank me for saving her Thane, who I was sure meant Arthur.

"You're welcome?" I said a little confused by this response. I had expected anger but got thanks. With a new sense of trust, I had expected something similar from the man. He had walked over as well. I didn't expect much of a thank you but I didn't think he would do what he did.

He rushed me and punch me right in the face knocking me to the ground.

* * *

 **Yes, yes. I'm sorry for not putting out another chapter for this story. I got lazy and wanted to do other things whenever I had free time. Now let's hope I don't do it again. And as always I hope you enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think.**

 **Fallout and Skyrim are owned by Bethesda Studios.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A New Companion**

Farkus had just rushed and punched Scott to the ground. Can't say I'm surprised after all Farkus wouldn't just let Scott go that easy. Not to say I felt sorry for the man, he deserved it, but I was still taken back by what I saw.

Scott had both killed a Dragon Priest and dodge a swing from my sword. Showing skill and power I've hadn't seen before. I may be still new to the adventurer's life but from what I could see. With the weapons, armor, and overall skill, I had gathered the impression that Scott was a mighty warrior of some kind. Maybe I had overestimated the man, or I was underestimating Farkus. I didn't know.

"That's for my shoulder," Farkus said looking down at Scott. I expected now Scott would take some form of revenge. I may not know the man but I doubt he would just accept the punch. Farkus had just basically challenge Scott to a fight. To leave that unanswered was, well just, blasphemy. I was now waiting to see the two go at it as Scott got up from the ground and started looking right through Farkus. It was then Scott let out a small laugh.

"Fair enough," Scott said, dusting himself off. Again, this man who proclaimed to be my protector surprised me. Instead of starting a fight right then and there, he had just pushed it to the side like it was nothing and just accepted it at that.

Well, at least now I know this man isn't a Nord or an Orc. Neither of those two races would just let a punch like that slide. No matter the assaulters reasoning. Or maybe he was. After, all he had just taken a punch by Farkus and had little trouble getting back up. I've sparred with Farkus before and he is no easy opponent. A few good punches from him can put anyone in bed for quite some time.

"Good," Farkus said back to Scott in his generally emotionless tone. I may not see it, but I was certain Scott was smiling under his mask.

"Well, with that out of the way. I think introductions are in order. I'm Scott Lazer. The new bodyguard for the Dragonborn over there." He pointed at me confusing my two companions. Not because he said I'm the Dragonborn, both Farkus and Lydia knew that well as did most if not all of Whiterun. Absorbing a Dragons soul made that information spread quick even before I was sure what it meant. No, both my companions and I were confused when Scott said, bodyguard. More specifically, my bodyguard.

"You may have saved my Thane from a Dragon Priest. But I doubt you're anywhere near being called her protector," Unseprisenly, Lydia was now becoming defensive after she heard Scott say he was going to protect me. Lydia was, after all, my Housecarl. Which means she was to be my protector in battle. She is, like me, still new to the position she found herself in. She had never had a Thane before making me the first she worked under. Over the time I've spent with her, she has proven not only to be a skilled fighter but also an ally I could rely on. Though, at times, she can be over protected with me. "My Thane. What are we going to do with him?" She asked me, giving me a question I haven't thought of yet. What are we going to do with him?

"I can answer that. You lead, I'll follow," Scott explained it as if it was obvious all along. Thinking it over in my head, though. It really was. This man may have put me and my companions in unneeded danger but he had also put an end to the bandits attacking the farmers in Whiterun and had also saved me from a fight I would have ultimately lost. He was also acting strangely 'polite' and wasn't giving me any real reason to distrust his word. Besides, all that was stated before. So, against Lydia's disagreement. I agreed with Scott.

"You're trusting him?" Even when I agreed to have Scott follow us. Lydia was still trying to convince me otherwise. Farkus didn't much care if Scott came along or not. He was content with just punching Scott in the face for his wounded shoulder. Lydia, though, cared a lot more. I could easily read it off her face. She distrusted this man even more than I do. The difference, though, was that I was now willing to give him a chance.

So, I pulled Lydia to the side away from the two men to try and convince her to listen to me. Once I was sure they weren't listening, I began talking. "I know you distrust him. I do as well. But right now he's giving us no reason to distrust his word. So, I say we give him a chance and see where it goes," I was now hoping my words could at least help her see things my way. I may have the power to just order Lydia to listen to me and do as she's told but she has proven to be a friend I can rely on. Ordering her to do something she disagreed with just didn't feel right to me. I would listen to her thoughts and if I disagreed with them. I will do my best to convince her otherwise and vice versa.

"We don't know who he is. He says he's your protector but all he's done is put you in danger. I say we part ways with him and let that be the end of it," The plan Lydia had was one I had thought of but shot down real quick. I have a feeling this man wouldn't just let us go so easily. I told Lydia this but still she went against haveing him come with us. "If he does, I'll have your back," Now she was thinking about the impossible.

"Lydia, with or without our approval this man will most likely follow us, and if we try to fight him I fear we'll find ourselves in Sovngarde far too early. Trust me. I know what I'm doing here," I may not have fully convinced her but now she was at least willing to go through with it. Of course, though, she had made a few conditions. One was that Farkus will be behind Scott all the way back to Whiterun. The other condition was that she had to be right next to me just in case. So, without many other choices. I agreed.

We walked back over to the others and away from Scott's ears, told Farkus the plan. He only nodded showing his agreement. "Very well. You can come with us back to Whiterun. Once we're there though I'll have more questions I'll like you to answer," I told Scott who simply nodded along as we now started our trip back to Whiterun.

* * *

The walk back to Whiterun was, thankfully, uneventful. Usually, I would have been at least attacked once or twice by some wild animals like wolfs or bears. The Gods, though, were kind this day. Making our walk back not any more stressful than it was. The usual talks we would have were gone and replaced only with silence as no one wanted to start a conversation. The whole walk back to Whiterun was filled with an awkward silence as well as Lydia constantly looking back at Scott. Waiting for him to do something that would never come about.

We had now, finally, arrived back to the city of Whiterun. Passing by the many farms that surrounded the city, with both guards and farmers alike watching us. Or more specifically, Scott. The man just asked for attention with the armor and weapons he kept on him. Looking back at him myself, I wondered if he really is a Daedra that I've never heard of before. I have never dealt with Daedra myself but if I had to guess they would look like this man Scott. With those red eyes that looked right through your very being.

"So, this is what this town looks like up close," Out of nowhere Scott had decided to finally talk as we walk up towards the main gate into the city. I was surprised he had decided to talk at all. Assuming he would wait for me to talk with him later. More surprisingly, though, was that he just called Whiterun a town. I know it doesn't look much in comparison to Cyrodiil or Solitude. But who would call Whiterun a town? With high stone walls, large expense of buildings, and the Jarls home, known as Dragonreach, that overlooked the whole city.

Before I could ask why he called Whiterun a town, one of the cities guards came up to us with his sword drawn. "Ok, Companions. Explain! Who is this?" The guard demanded out of us. Sounding more scared than he did threatening. I was sure he was asking about Scott.

"You fool. You can't just run at people with your sword drawn," Another guard appeared with his sword still in its sheath. "Get back to your post," The first guard put his sword down only after looking back at Scott. He walked away leaving us with the new, probably more experience, guard. "I apologize for my man there. We're still training the new guards the Jarl asked for. So, don't hold it against them too hard if they pull stuff like that again." The guard left, leaving us perplex as to what had happened.

"Guess I should remove my mask if the guards here are scared enough to run at me with weapons out," Scott confirmed with what I was thinking. Though, even as we entered the city. He never took off the mask.

* * *

From the outside, this 'city' didn't look like much. Sure that large palace looking thing at the top of it all was quite impressive. But it didn't hold a candle against the Lucky 38 back in Vegas. I had passed by this place well tracking down those raiders. A few of them ran right back to their home, allowing me to find the place with relative ease. I stayed there, even after I cleared the place out because I was told the Dragonborn would find me at two towers overlooking a river. Maybe those raiders were part of my employer's plan, cause that home of their resembled were I needed to be in finding the Dragonborn.

But that's old news. Now, though, I followed Arthur through the cities main gate into the cities center. A stone path was laid out before us leading to, I presume, anywhere in the city. I could smell burning metal to the left of me as I followed Arthur deeper into the city. Looking left, I could see a blacksmith's shop with a woman hammering in a large sword. Looking straight again, the cities market center was filled with people all trying to get the best prices for both food and jewelry. I also saw signs for shops and an inn that were both right next to the market. Passing by all that we walked up some stone stairs leading into a park of some kind. At its center was a large tree that looked to dying with well-kept grass and benches around it. Again we passed by the more interesting stuff going up some stories towards a long wooden building. The whole time hearing a priest ramble on about some 'God' name Talos with a statue of a man behind him. I could only assume the statue was that of "Talos".

"Scott!" I was too busy looking around, I didn't notice Arthur was holding the door open. She didn't look happy. "I need to turn in a job. Just wait here," Then she left leaving me outside.

As much as I hated being left behind, this did give me a perfect opportunity to think about what has happened and what I should do in getting this girl to trust me. Trust is a hard thing to get so I'll need to think up a good plan for when she comes back. The girl was clearly still young and experience. Meaning I'll have to pull overtime if I'm going to make sure she lives and I don't go back into that void.

From what I could read from her friends. The man Farkus probably wouldn't mind going a few rounds with me. He looked more battle-hardened than the other two but acted more like dumb brute athan anyone intelligent. He's someone I could work with if I needed to. But I'm sure that girl, Lydia, was someone more close to Arthur and she wasn't giving me anything to work with. It was easy for me to hear their conversation earlier and if it wasn't for Arthur. I would be tracking them down all the why back here. Coming up with a whole different plan to get Arthur's trust. Probably would have told her all about why I needed to protect her if it wasn't those damn rules my employers put on me. Holding information from people who you're trying to earn their trust didn't end with the best results. The truth is something people needed no matter how bad it hurt. Especially when you needed trust and I'm left having to hold back the truth. Three-Dog wouldn't be happy with me.

Truth or not, though. I needed to complete this mission and if a few morals are dropped then so be it. I've done it before I'll do it again.

I could just knock her out and hide her somewhere no one could find her making sure nothing kills her and do whatever mission she needed to do myself. But then I remembered this was her world and not mine. I know no good place to put her and she would have allies. Allies that would see me as the bad guy and try to save her. Making my job ten times hard. No, I have to work with this girl until she completes her mission. Whatever it may be. Meaning I needed trust.

Time passed on as I thought of the best why to get that trust when finally Arthur came back. "Thank's Farkus," Arthur came through the door keeping it open for Lydia. The two came out of the building looking both tired and exhausted. As if they came back from some large battle. "I need to catch up with my jobs," I could only wonder what had happened when Arthur and Lydia looked up at me.

"What happened with you?" I was now fully concerned for both the girls seeing them in this state. Arthur fought a Dragon earlier this day but whatever came at her in there left both her and Lydia in this sorry ass state.

"Just a friend of mine. She's just asking me to work harder," Whoever this friend was, scared Arthur more than that Dragon did. "But work can wait. Now we drink." Arthur raised her fist in the air gaining a surprise burst of energy.

"My Thane, I don't think going for drinks is a good idea right now," Lydia said trying to calm down Arthur. I wasn't against food or drinks so I wasn't going to stop Arthur if that's what she wanted to do. If anything, it gave us a perfect reason to talk. "We have him to worry about after all," Lydia now was trying to be quiet but I heard what she said. She may be more work than Arthur.

"Lydia, we killed a Dragon today and a Dragon Priest. If that's not a call for celebration then I don't know what is," Arthur had a point. Killing a beast like that Dragon was no small feet. Even if she could have done better. I was now fully behind the plan for drinks. "And we also have a new friend here. Drinks would be a great way to get to know each other,"Now I know what Arthur was doing. Lydia did as well when she let out a small grin for just a second. Now she to was behind the plan for drinks knowing what Arthur was planning. Which was obviously to get me drunk. Making it easier to get answers out of me. Unlucky for them I can't get drunk but they didn't need to know that.

Instead, now was a good time to get behind them and go for some drinks. Meaning I'll need my mask off. Moving my hands back, I pulled off my hat and started to remove the old riot mask. Once it was off, I could see the surprise faces coming off the two girls. "How about some drinks then?" I asked the girls smiling right at them.

* * *

Scott had finally taken off his mask allowing me to see his full face. It wasn't at all what I expected. He was nothing but an old man. One that could carry both those weapons and armor, but an old man none the less. He may not be as old as Kodlock but his hair and beard were almost completely gray, with only a few brown spots here and there. Like Kodlock, though, he had blue eyes showing off a life filled with experience. His face was covered with scars making me only image what the rest of his body looked like.

No wonder he was able to knock me to the ground, kill the Dragon Priest, and take a hit from Farkus. This man has clearly seen and done his fair share of fighting. More so than I have that's for sure. Experience, as I was guessing, this old man to be. I still needed information out of him. Hopefully explaining who he was and why he's saying he's my bodyguard.

This lead me to plan out a night of drinking. Getting this old warrior's lips to open and tell me all I needed to know. Though, I hadn't expected him to take the Mead as well as he was. I knew going in he'll be able to hold his drink, all true warriors could. I had expected that much. But as my gold started to run dry and my vision started to blur. Any hope of getting this man drunk first began to leave my mind.

We had just earlier entered the Bannered Mare getting strange looks from those around us. As we took our seats, before any conversations started, I went and got our Mead. I was able to convince Scott to a challenge to see who could handle the most liquor. Hoping this could both lighten the mood and start the process in making him drunk and more open with his thoughts. Now we were five bottles in and he wasn't showing any signs of becoming drunk. I on the other hand.

"I think you had enough, my Thane," Lydia was next to me and as much as she wanted me to win. She too was seeing the signs. I was going to lose.

"Your partners right," Scott said in a voice only a cocky old man could pull off. "I know my limits and let me tell you. They far exceed yours. So how about we skip the drinks and move on to the talking. Come on I know you have more questions, so ask away," He went back to drinking knowing full well I wouldn't be able to keep my vision clear for much longer. It wasn't every day I became tired with Mead but today was one of those days. So much for the plan. That's twice in one day this man has beaten me and it was starting to become irritating.

With my defeat now being admitted, much to Lydia's sad and joy mixed face, our plan had failed. Meaning straight up talk was our only option. "Fine. Here's my first question. Who are you, and don't say your name. I want to know who exactly you are and why you're interested in me," I made my question as clear as possible. Now I just hoped he didn't give me the same answers as last time.

Without his mask, it was a little easier reading his facial expressions. I could see he was considering his answers as our table became silent. Then he grinned. "As I told you before, my name is Scott Lazer. The reason I'm here and looking for you is the fact my employers asked me to protect the Dragonborn, which is you. First time I've ever got a job here in 'Skyrim', so I'm a little lost in everything I'm seeing," He said the name of my home with such puzzled tone it was hard not believing him.

"So, you're a mercenary. Working for the highest coin which leads you here. If that's the case then why didn't your employers tell me about any of this? It's not hard. That Courier running around somehow always finds me even in the middle of nowhere," Now thinking about it, how does that courier find me. One time I just cleared out an old ruin and he was waiting for me right outside it.

"They're the secret type. All you need to know is that I'm order to help you. So, if you need it just ask of me and any problem in front of you will disappear," Help wasn't something I'll normally refuse. But looking at Scott's face and from my gut feeling, I knew he was holding back information. It wasn't like the rest of the companions or even with Lydia. I knew all of them had their own secrets and I was fine with that. But with Scott, there was something more to it all. Something that screamed danger whenever I got a good look at him.

"If I refuse your help then what would you do?" I had to ask. My gut was still telling me to refuse any help from this man but my brain told me to look deeper. Whatever this man is going to do if I refuse is help is the most important thing. If he was going to do something harmful I'll have to stop him. If not, though, I'll let it go and see where things turn out from there.

"That's simple. I'll help you anyway," That was an answer I didn't like. "Don't think I'll do anything extreme. I'll just watch over you making sure you don't die. Cause if you do it's me that's paying the price for it," Scott went back to drinking giving me time to think about what he said. He was either a great liar of what he said was the truth. He shuddered when he said he'll pay the price if I was to die. Meaning his employers will do something big if he fails at his mission.

I could only guess how much control they had over Scott but now I knew at least a few new things. I wouldn't need to stop him from doing anything that could harm me or the people here in Whiterun. The other was that his employers had large control over him. Meaning some information he may have will undeniably stay hidden. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. He's under the control of someone else so that explains the odd behavior. If I could help with the trouble's of what I could assume was a great warrior in his past. Then it is only right I do so. "Very well. If you wish to help me in battle than I welcome it," I smiled and laugh out throughout the inn disturbing all those around us.

"Very well. If you wish to help me in battle than I welcome it," I took my drink and lift it into the air for my new companion. Lydia may dislike the company but I'm sure over time this man will prove to be a great ally. I needed all the help I could get if I was going to fulfill the duties of the Dragonborn.

"My Thane. I don't think we should have him coming with us on your adventures. After all..." I would have normally let Lydia talk but I had to stop her.

"My adventures Lydia? No, they're both our adventure and now we have a third member to help succeed with whatever dangers we may face. So I say we drink in the name of our new companion," Lydia knew now there was no arguing over it. I was going to drink and we were going to have Scott join us. She knew my mind was made up so instead of fighting it any further, she to went and joined me. Though, she was rather reluctant about it.

This left all but Scott to join us in his celebration. Looking down at him he had a concerned look on his face. "You should stop drinking. I don't want to end up carrying your unconscious body out of here," For a man who says he'll look after my health. He sure became cold when talking about it.

"You just don't know how us Nords work," I said to him as I went on to finish both my drink and three more. After that, my vision became to blurry and I soon found myself in bed and falling to sleep. Looks like I'll have to continue any work left undone tomorrow.

* * *

 **Fallout and Skyrim are owned by Bethesda Studios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New World, Same Adventures**

The morning sun's light came into my room from the small wooden cracks in the room's ceiling. I was already awake by this time repairing my gear and looking over the supplies I had with me. It was all my standard equipment from the absurd amount of medical supplies, like the fifty or so stimpaks and Med-x. To the diverse sets of weapons and ammunition, from guns to blades and even energy weapons. It may not be all of it, but it's enough to get me through the mission at hand. At least I hope so.

Yesterday was my first taste of what this mission was going to be like. To say the least, I'm worrying. Arthur had shown to be an ok fighter but she needed a lot of work. Combine that with the almost decisive need to drink that ungodly amount of alcohol, and I become more concerned about her liver than any other threats opposing her. Then I have her friends to concern myself with.

The girl Lydia is quickly becoming an interference. After Arthur passed out drunk, Lydia had paid for my room and made me stay here for the night. I didn't much care where I slept but that woman treated the whole interaction with displeasure. If it wasn't for the fact Arthur had told her I'll be joining them on their quests. I'm pretty sure she would have tried to end my life. Clearly, she still distrusts me but as long as I had Arthur's ok, her opinion didn't matter. Even if the two girls were close friends.

"Sir, it's time to...? You're awake!" The door to my room was opened and in came one of the inn's worker's. She has dark colored skin and looked almost out of place in that servant get up. "Sorry to disturb you but someone's asking for you downstairs," This woman didn't give any signs of fear when she looked at me. Which said something cause since I've been here everyone I came across became scared whenever I had my armor on. I only could speculate why that was.

"Tell them I'll be down soon," I told the woman as I finished cleaning my pistol's. The woman left and I was again left alone. With my thoughts now filling my head with possible outcomes of what today could bring. I kept reminding myself over and over about the situation I was in. I had to tell myself that this was all real and if I fail here I will most likely won't be given a second chance. A whole new world filled with things I only thought came from fantasy novels. I know my world had its fair share of absurd things but we never had to worry about Dragon's flying over our heads. No, we had Enclave vertibirds for that.

My thoughts on all of this will have to be put on hold, though. Cause right now I have someone waiting for me and it's rude to leave people waiting. So, I finished putting back together my pistols and grab my riot mask. As well as all my other gear I had left out. Once everything was put back where it belong I clipped my masked to my belt and walked downstairs. There waiting for my was both Arthur and Lydia. With the former having a smile on her face and the ladder a face of distrust. Both faces, though, were directed towards me.

"Good you're awake. I don't have to pull the grumpy old man out of bed," Good to know Arthur knew when to be 'funny' and when to be serious. In contrast with her behavior yesterday, Arthur was now in a more joyful mood and looked more ready to do a stand-up act then go into battle. If it wasn't for how well she treated her situation yesterday, I would have said she's naive.

"You haven't seen me grumpy," My reply was both made to a joke and a truthful statement. Last time I woke up grumpy was when I found two new bullet holes in my head. And that ended up with my finishing a large scale war.

"I'm sure," Arthur said back, grading onto my shoulder as I finally came near the two. If she was anyone else, I would have broken her arm for that. "Today we have a job to do. So, as our new companion, you're coming with us. Get ready cause we leave now," Arthur turned towards the exit knowing I'll follow her. If this what Boone and the others had to go through with me, then they earn even more of my respect. Unlike many of my other missions, it was me who had to follow someone and not the other way around. It felt degrading.

* * *

"If I may ask? What is this mission about?" We have been walking a good few miles when only now I decided to ask what the job was about. Not the smartest move on my part but I have a lot on my mind. One of which was the landscape of Skyrim. Which prove to be heavily mountainous with only a handful of areas that allowed for straight forward travel. We had gone off the main roads more than once to get to where we were going.

"One of the Battle-Borns were kidnap. So, the family asked for the Companions help in rescuing him,"Arthur explained. So, I'm guessing these Battle-Borns are one of the rich families in Whiterun, the city I'm currently staying in. Isn't the first time I'm helping a rich family get back their son but I'm reckoning, this time, there'll be fewer cannibals.

We were finally coming to a stop as I look up at the monument just up the road. The place was massive with it covering most of the mountain it was shooting out of. Stone arches filled the area all the way towards the monuments entrance with stone floors and stairs covering the ground. The place looked almost like a large church similar to the ones I found in my travels and in old world books. It would appear, though, I was the only one taken back by the size of this place. As both Arthur and Lydia began looking over their weapons.

"This the place?" I asked no one in particular, still memorize by the size of this structure in the middle of nowhere. Who would even build something like this outside of populated areas? I severely doubt it was built this far out just to make the mountain look nice.

"It is. So, get your weapons out and ready," Lydia replied annoyed by my question. In hindsight, is was obvious. We had stopped near it and there weren't any other structures, that I could see, by us. Though, why someone would keep a kidnap kid in, what I was sure, an important structure like this. I didn't know. "Stop gawking. We have a job to do," Lydia was now clearly overly annoyed with me. Normally I wouldn't be acting this way but this world was a whole new place for me. It shouldn't a surprise if I get lost in it.

"Remember Lydia. Our friend here is new to Skyrim and her ruins. So, don't be quick to judge if he's still wary of it all," Lydia giggled at Arthur's comment well I became surprised by the fact they consider this a ruin. If this was my world it would have easily become the home of some raiders or a settlement. Either way, though, I was back on the job. Gawking was over and a fight was coming.

We got to an elevated position overlooking the way towards the entrance. The way forward was clear but the absent of noise made it all too suspicious. We started walking forward towards some stone stairs that would bring us to the ruins entrance. No danger had shown itself until we heard a man screaming at us. "I'm sorry! I don't what to do this!" A man ran down the stairs at us with a sword in his hand. Though, I'm not sure if he was a man. His body was see through and was glowing blue as if he was a spirit of some kind. I was told this world had magic in it and I'm sure this would be my first time experiencing it.

Before either Arthur or Lydia could act. I drew my own sword from its holster and meet the ghostly man running at me. My sword was a katana, a gift I received from an old friend who was lost to time. I knew well that I only had so much ammunition I could use before I ran out. So, getting up close and personal like this would be how I'll handle most fight's unless the situation called for it. This was clearly not one of those situations. Cause before the ghostly man even got a swing in. I cut him down with little effort. Afterward, he turned into blue glowing ash confusing me to no end. Normally, people turned to ash if I set them on fire and not from my sword.

"Let's keep going," Arthur said as she and Lydia walked passed me. Looks like answers will come later, cause now I just followed the two up the stairs. When we got up the stairs I looked up ahead to see large steel doors that would our entry way into the ruins. I also saw more of those ghostly men as I also noticed they all had the same face. Again I was confused by what was in front of me. These ghost men seem to be copied from the same person and luckily for us they were all easy to kill.

Once we were clear, we walked over to the steel doors and stopped just in front of it. "Ok, before we go in let's form a plan," Arthur said, acting like she already had a plan. "Any of you got one?" Turn out she didn't. Lydia wasn't coming up with anything so it looks like I'll need to make one.

"This isn't my first kidnapping. So, be quiet and listen up cause I'm only going to say it once," I yelled at the two girls getting their now full attention. "Once we head in, I'll take point. You two stay close behind me. We stay quiet and move room by room until we find the target. Once we do, I want both of you to wait for me until you do anything else. Is that clear?"As I told the girls my plan, I started putting a silencer on both of my m1911 pistols. I then looked at the two girls to see that they understood my plan as they nodded their heads. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

Stealth wasn't how Lydia and I normally did things but I was willing to see how Scott's plan turned out. He was clearly the more experienced fighter here. So, doing what he said made sense. I had my own plan to rescue the Battle-Born son but it involved more running right in there and killing the kidnappers as quickly as possible before they were able to act. I don't know how many there are but I'm sure Lydia and I would have killed them quickly. Scott had said he'd dealt with kidnappings before there for we let him lead the job.

Scott opened the doors before us and lead the way into the old ruins. As I closed the doors behind us, I turned back around to see something that memorized me to no end. The entrance had a garden covering its floor. I say garden well, in reality, it looked more like overgrowing weeds and bushes. The walls and ceiling were made out of old stone with the ceiling also being made out of some glass that allowed the sun's light to brighten the room. Because of that, the entrance had an alluring glow of green mist that made up most of the light filling the main entrance.

It would seem I wasn't the only one taking in the beauty of the room. Both Scott and Lydia had stopped to enjoy it as well. It wasn't long, though, until we ended the small break and continue on with the mission. The whole time staying quite liked Scott had told us. As we went deeper into the ruin, strangle, the colors of green and blue continued to light up like mist most of the rooms and hallways we passed through. This time, though, we didn't have the glass ceiling to ex[plain this. Whatever was causing this strange anomaly was coming from further inside the ruins. So, we continued on. Only stopping here and there to kill off some of the ghost men and to loot any treasures we came across.

"My Thane isn't it disrespectful to rob the dead?" Lydia asked me as I collect some gold out of an old urn. Ruins like these were notorious for being the resting places for many of Skyrim's departed. That means finding these people's richest wasn't going to be any surprise.

"Lydia, I told you many times before. The dead don't care if their richest of their old life are taken by another. If anything, they should be happy they're helping another by leaving them out for us to take," Though, I told Lydia this many time. She was still uncomfortable with me taken gold from the deceased. I couldn't really blame her cause, in the end, it was just grave robbing. That fact hasn't bothered me once, though. After all, if I learned anything from my family is that gold was precious and should be exploded whenever it can.

"She's right you know. Dead don't care much for the living. After all, they're dead," Scott explained his thought, as he to collect gold from an urn. It would seem me and this old man had something in common. We both can't leave good loot alone.

"Get, two grave robbers," I heard Lydia say under her breath. I decided not to make a come back because the joke was both funny and true.

We continued onward until we came upon a large room. There were more stairs that lead downward in the room's center floor with chandeliers that still had candles burning. Torches were bolted to the walls lighting up the rooms corners as the strange glowing green mist light up the rest of the room. At the far end of the room was a large chest with a Word Wall right behind.

"My lucky day," I ran towards the Word Wall ignoring the protest from Scott. Word Walls were important and could allow me to further develop my shouts. So, with little care of anything else around me. I took my chance to hopefully learn a new shout. Not seeing the clear laid trap below my feet as I ran across it. Right away the trap was sprung and I fell through the floor into the water below me. I looked up only to see the floor close back up darkening the new room I was in.

I heard laughter when I looked back down to see who it was coming from. It didn't take long because right outside the cage I was now in, was a man in black rods laughing out of superiority. "You fell right into my trap," The man laughed more as the reality of my situation came to me. I had become one of the most humiliating things I could think of. A prisoner.

* * *

 **This was going to be finished earlier this week but what can you do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me what you think. Until next time.**

 **Fallout and Skyrim are owned by Bethesda Studios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

"Now I'll kill you like the rest! Once I find that damn potion!" How did I get captured by this idiot?

I have been asking this question over and over and each time I remembered the answer the more I became disappointed with myself. It was completely my own fault for letting greed take control and not stopping to think. I've been through dungeons like these hundreds of times, so by now I should've known what to expect. Traps are not uncommon but so far my record at avoiding them has been good. Turns out it just takes one little mistake to ruin that record.

"You will die soon enough!" As punishment for falling into this trap, I have to listen to this necromancer rant about his success. Then sit here, in this cold water, waiting for him to find a potion that will supposedly kill me. At first, I was almost scared this man would kill me, but now. I knew he was far too incompetent to do any of the such. If he can't even have a potion ready to kill me then I'm sure the cage he trapped me wasn't all that locked up.

The man went into another room, yelling at the gods for not showing him where this elusive potion is. Leaving me alone and unattended with the perfect chance to escape. I went to work right away on the cage's lock using the lockpicks I always kept on hand. It would seem this necromancer did something right because this lock was actually proving difficult. I was already on my third lockpick when I heard someone yell out in successes in the other room. Time wasn't on my side and sadly for me, this lock required patience. I was trying to be careful, with what could possibly be my last chance, but good fortune was not with me. My third lock broke and I heard footsteps come up from behind.

"How sweet! You waited for me!" I looked back at the voice and saw that the necromancer had reentered the room with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "As a reward, I'll use this very special potion to kill you." In a dramatic fashion, he pulled out a bright blue bottle and held it out in front of him. The bottle was made of glass and had paper wrapped around it with strangely written letters. The bottle also had a metal cap keeping the blue liquid inside it. This was an unknown potion for me to say the least.

I began to wonder just what kind of potion this bottle contained when the necromancer tried to open it. I say try because that metal cap wasn't coming off. Again the man screamed at the Gods as he became more and more distracted in trying to get the bottle open. As much as I thought about asking if he needed help, now was my chance to think up another plan.

My long sword could thrust through the cages gaps and into the man. But from what I could see, he was just out of reach of my sword. I had a few other lockpicks but he'll see what I'm doing long before it could be successful. Options were running low and that metal cap loosening up. Scott and Lydia then came to mind, and from how this situation is going. I'll have to wait out for them.

'Here's hoping they get here in time,' I thought to myself as the necromancer finally got the metal cap off.'

* * *

'Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.' How did she fall into that trap so easily? There was a metal door on the ground right in front of her!

Calm down Scott, if she died I would've have been thrown back into the void by now. That means there still time but I'll have to be quick about it. Getting mad now will only hurt my chances of saving her. I don't know where she ended up but I do know she's below me. Meaning I'll have to find the way into the basement. Looking around, I found two doors with one on the left and the other on the right. Both could be the way I needed to go and as the plan started forming inside my head, Lydia ran through the left door.

"Great," I sighed to myself, seeing Lydia doing exactly what her Thane just did. Running through the left door after her, I found Lydia trying to get a metal gate open that leads down a flight of stairs. "Could have waited for me," I said to the other hot-headed girl in my party. She barely looked at me as I came up from behind. Looking at the gate it was clear she wasn't going to open anytime soon. The gate was connected to some kind of pully system and, from what I know about that, there as to be something around here that would let the counter weight fall.

"Open!" Lydia fell backwards, clearly tired from her pointless exchange with that gate. I simply looked down at her and, even with the mask on, she knew what my face said. I just shooked my head.

"If you want to rescue her then I suggest we start looking for a lever," I told her as I started looking. Lydia got up, finally, and started as well but with a more pissed of expression. She's going to become a handful without Arthur.

Right next to us was another flight of stairs but these lead-up. So, seeing no lever in our current room, we went into the room above and started looking there. After killing off another of those damn ghost clones, I found a lever hiding in the upstairs room. Knowing I found what I was looking for, I pulled the lever as soon as I say it and right away heard the gate open. Running down the stairs back to the gate, I say that Lydia was just about to sprint off again.

Grabbing her shoulder as quickly as I could, I stopped her from doing such a thing. "Plan first," My voice was stern and even as she pulled my hand off her shoulder. The girl knew to stand and listen. As much as I needed to help Arthur, this was a chance I needed to form some trust with Lydia and, just maybe, put some discipline in the girl.

"Don't grab me again. We're going to do this mine and Arthur's way," Ok, looks like I'll have to put a lot of discipline in her.

"If your and Arthur's way is running into a situation blind then, by all means, end up like her," Clearly, even though this was a valid point, my comment only made her mad. Though, she was listening. She didn't look ready to go into a sprint again like before. "I want to get to Arthur as much as you do right now. But running into a fight blind will get you killed," The commanding voice I had over people seems to have worked well over Lydia.

"Ok, I see your point. What's the plan," Lydia was now ready to follow through, and as we were talking. A plan had formed in the back of my mind. Explaining the plan as quickly as possible, I say that Lydia's face was now changing into one of disbelief. "That's the plan?"

"I'm not explaining myself twice," Smiling under my mask, I went down the stairs with Lydia close behind.

* * *

"Now to see if this works," The necromancer tried to be quiet but I heard him loud and clear.

"You don't even know if it works?" Screaming at him, some fear started to set in. If he doesn't know what this potion does then there's no telling what it does. It may do nothing or worse and I don't want to be here if it's worse. Death was something I could handle but if, it says, makes me lose my mind then that's something else.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," The necromancer turned to me looking all to displease with himself. "Either way," With the cap now off, he now smiled ready to find out what his blue potion does. Though the gods may not have been there for him, they were here for me.

Near the end of the stone room, a wooden door was blown off it hinges. As the smoke cleared, I looked to see the wood from the door had caught fire. With the room being made entirely of old stone, I didn't worry about a large fire starting. Focusing beyond the door, to people had walked in. One with an arrow at the ready and the other with a large metal staff in both hands.

"How is this different from what I was going to do?" Relief came over me as I heard Lydia's voice.

"Cause we actually thought this out and made it a plan," I felt even more relieved hearing Scott's voice. "Now where is that stupid girl?" The relief left me as I remembered neither of these two is going to let this down. Lydia more so. Either way, I called out toward the two and both raced over. Scott noticed the lock right away and pulled out one of his small hooked shaped weapons. One of these days, I will ask him where he got such weapons cause that little thing was effective at blowing away the lock.

Stepping out of the cage, Lydia gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Good to see you well my Thane," She was just as happy to me free as I was, and I had to smile at that. It was always good to remember just how much your friends care about you. I then turned my head towards Scott to see him looking around for something. Be forgetful seems to be plaguing me today because I had just remembered there was the necromancer hiding here somewhere. As well as our originally captured victim. I drew my sword and began looking with Scott.

"Careful, our enemy has some unknown potion with him," I told those around me. During the rescue, my captor and ran off. He wasn't where he once was and neither was he in the other room. Not wanting to fall into another trap, I watch ever step I made and kept my guard up just in case. Walking towards the back of the room, I searched behind some old wooden boxes and found nothing. "Where could he have gone?" I asked myself well turning back around. In front of me was both Scott and the necromancer, with the former laughing menacingly.

"Got you!" The blue liquid now covered Scott's armor. I may not be sure what that potion does but I'm sure Scott would be fine. Unless if the potion eats away metal. "Oh no," The necromancer then realised his mistake. Even with the mask on, I knew Scott was not a happy old man. He grabbed the necromancer head and started slamming his skull against the closest wall. After a few seconds, all that was left was red mush.

It may have been a little overboard but Scott was effective at killing the man none the less. I was sure this wasn't the old worriers first time so I simply complimented the kill. I was just planning on driving my sword through his chest.

"Well I say it's time we start looking for are captured Battle-Born," I basically ordered both Scott and Lydia. After a good minute, we found him and as Lydia was making sure everything was all right with the man I walked over to Scott. Who, was holding the glass potion bottle from before. "Can you make anything of that?" Curious, I asked Scott hoping for some answers about the strange bottle.

"It just a shitty drink. Nothing else," He told me as he put the bottle inside one of his many pockets.

"Then why are you taking it?" I was even more curious than before. Walking past me, I heard him say five words that explained all I needed to hear.

"It reminds me of home."

* * *

We had made camp for the night off the main roads deep inside the thick forest. The trees provided good cover and offered good firewood. We'll be back at Whiterun by tomorrow morning if nothing stops us like a pack of wolfs or another Dragon. It was good to be back in a familiar setting. Whiterun may be where I live now but outside in the woods was home for me. The cold night's air combined with the breathtaking clear sky and you'll understand why I call this home. The two moons light up the ground below it but strangle our camp stayed dark. With only the small fire lighting up the area.

"Go to sleep," Scott's voice called out and I turned to look at him. Scott had offered to take the first watch, so it was only me and him awake right now. I could see him clearly in the fire's light, as he cleaned that curved sword of his with a rag. Thankfully, his mask was off making this a perfect time to ask a few question. As much as I'm sure he would disapprove of that.

"Tell me, and be honest. What are those weapons of yours called?" I asked, ignoring the look of dread on the old man's face. He told me to go back to sleep and not wanting to listen. I just asked my question again.

"Don't make this a long night," Scott told me, sounding very annoyed with me. I just asked my question again not letting up. "Fine. Which do you want to know about?" He had finally caved in.

"What about the one you're holding?" A curved sword like the one he had isn't common in Skyrim. Nords, like me, just aren't fond of the design. You could easily find such a sword from say a Redguard but Scott's sword was different. There were some wear and tear on the grip but other than that it was kept in pristine. It spoke volumes of the swords wilder.

"It's a katana gifted to me by a friend from out of this time," Scott sounded quite proud of this sword and it's former owner. So of course, I asked to describe this friend. "He died," Scott was blunt and I knew to stop asking. That didn't mean I was done with this conversation, though. There were a few other things I wanted to ask. Mainly about the bottle.

"What's written on it," I asked, and right away say Scott's face go dark. Apparently, this was also sensitive information. I knew it reminded him of home but this simple bottle was enough to get this old man emotional? The camp site became quite as I waited for Scott to respond, and after a few seconds, he did.

"As written on the bottle, it called Nuka-Cola. Or more specifically, Nuka-Cola Quantum," I have no idea what that name means. Asking for more of an explanation, he sighed and follow through. "It's a popular drink from my homeland. Kind of like your Mead but they decided to put more piss in this drink,"Scott explained, sounding not at all homesick. It kind of surprised me. I thought an old man like him would love to reminisce. So, that begged the question.

"Why do you hate it if the drinks so popular?" I asked, sounding more than my share confused.

"Let's just say I'm more off a Sunset Sarsaparilla kind of guy," He explained, and, of course, I asked for more of an explanation. "Go to sleep." Well, if I'm learning anything from this then it's that Scott's as stubborn as an old man.

"Come on. There's nothing wrong with small talk," I know from today's events that Scott's going to be sticking around for some time. So, if he can't even make small talk with me then how does he expect me to trust him? By just a few kind words here and there. No, I get that from your average barkeep and drunken fool. Not from someone who was showing to be a great ally.

"Listen, it's personal. So I'll ask you to let it be," I could a least understand that. Your home can be a complicated thing and I knew far too well of that. "Now, if you want to talk about something else. Then I'm game," Looks like I finally completed what I set out to do. Have a good to honest conversation with this old man throughout the night. I learned about those staffs of his and apparently they're called 'guns'. They are also very common from his home but I wasn't going to get my hands on one anytime soon.

It was disappointing finding that out but our talk was fun none the less. And as I finally went to bed like Scott had asked of me many times. It was good to know the day I was captured by a huge joke didn't end up being all that bad of a day.

* * *

 **Fallout and Skyrim are owned by Bethesda Studios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Strat of Something Else**

For once in a long time, the sun heat wasn't burning my skin. Unlike the Mojave or the Capital Wasteland, Skyrim's sun didn't hang over an empty dry desert avoid any cool air. That said, standing outside wearing nothing but a light shirt and pants was making me wish for a Nuclear Summer.

'NCR soldiers don't understand how lucky they are,' The thought of the boys and girls in tan came to me just as I finish getting the blood out of my duster. From the day I started working for the NCR, rescuing their soldiers became a common occurrence. So much so, I got to know many of those young men and women over those few months giving me even more of a reason to support the Republic in obtaining Vegas.

Things were a lot simpler back home. Wake up and fight for a cause, may they be Brotherhood or NCR, and hope to whatever God there may be that you live to see another day. Not much change between my first time out of the Vault and the battle for Hoover Dam, now, though. I have dragons, magic men, and foreign human-like species to contend with. Well having no real clear goal other than protecting one girl.

The why of this only now coming clear thanks to one bottle of Nuka Cola. I never kept the stuff on me, meaning somehow it had entered this world by itself. It was very convenient I was brought to protect Arthur just as this occurred. Putting two and two together, it wasn't hard to figure out Arthur is somehow involved with whatever got that bottle here in the first place. Giving me even more of a reason to worry about that girl's health.

"AH!" Speak of the devil. Arthur and another girl went by me, punching and shoving. Kicking up dirt and interfering with my cleaning.

"You mind doing this somewhere else?" I asked knowing full well neither would stop, but I man could dream. Both woman and Companions fought through the sitting area just behind the Jorrveskr into the training yard nearby. Destroying chairs and other essentials along the way.

"Those two aren't going to stop anytime soon," Lydia explained, walking up next to me and taking a set in what was a chair turned stool. "Since the day Arthur joined up with the Companions, Njade has pick fights with her and vise verse," She finished explaining, allowing me to soak in new information about these 'Companions'. They were the group Arthur joined up with and, being Whiterun's local mercenaries, provided her with some kind of stable work. Not a group I would hate by any amount but whenever those from the guilds circle appeared, my hands moved ever closer to my sword.

Old Wasteland paranoia or not. The Companions 'administers' gave off the sense of someone ready to kill. I knew it well and at times was this person but these guys had it turned on all the time. No different from a Legion attack dog.

"You finish," Arthur yelled out, taking back my attention. I Looked over to see Arthur standing over Njade triumphantly. Wiping off the dirt she obtained during the brawl. Njade was worse off, on the ground trying to catch her breath. It was clear Arthur had won this little squabble and was now enjoying the victory. "You can fetch the Mead this time," Arthur walked away from her opponent, taking a set next to Lydia and me. Grading the drink I had ignored since now. "Morning!" Arthur greeted, after finishing a gulp.

"Good morning," I greeted back, now finishing up with my repairs. Satisfied, I laid the duster and other armor pieces out onto the table. Placing everything back where they belong from the multitude of pistol types and ammunition to body armor and other clothing pieces that kept me alive. All well Arthur and Lydia observed the smoothness and speed I handled this task with. "Can I help you two?" I asked more than annoyed by the constant staring.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare it just..." Arthur stopped talking once she saw me grab two nearly identical plasma pistols. "I never knew you carried around so much weaponry," Arthur almost began to sweat as I just about finished up. "You sure I can't borrow one of those 'guns'. It seems to me you could spare one."

"I hate repeating myself,Arthur. So don't make me," She seem to have gotten my blunt response, and decided to move the conversation to something else. Like today's work.

"Aela gave me this one, saying it should prove easy. So, once we're done here we'll head out," Another day another job. Some things never do change.

"Let's just hope you don't fall into any traps, this time. My Thane," Lydia spoke just loud enough for those around to hear. Getting their attention as Arthur became uncharacteristically shameful . Soon, everyone took part in the joke laughing at Arthur's expense. Thankful, she was a good sport about the whole thing and even went so far as to explain what had happened.

"Good thing I have Lydia here to pull me out of trouble, huh!" Arthur praised the loyal Housecarl, raping her arm around the girl enjoying everyone's company. I stayed at a distance from the little gathering, choosing instead to watch from afar and enjoy the view. Grumpy I may be, I wasn't going to ruin this for the two girls even as time flew by and the morning soon became midday. Around the time we should have left for our job.

During all of this, I finally got the complete set of armor back on and was relaxing inside the familiar environment. Be as it may be, my armor was like a second layer of skin. Without it, I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night nor face the harshness of the Wasteland with a cool head.

"I see you're still here," A new voice had entered the fray, and it belong to Arthur's job provider. Realizing this, Arthur ran over towards me and grabbed me by the arm. Falling face first into the gravel once she tried to drag me back to Aela. Who, looked more pissed of than before. Getting back up like her life dependent on it. Arthur's expression turned nervous, watching Aela's ever growing disapproval.

"Don't worry Aela. I was just about to grab my companions and head out," It didn't take a master interrogator, to catch Arthur's lie. As she tried again to move my body by force. Forcing Lydia to come over and get Arthur of me. Turning the scared girl around towards her fate.

"Once you're done here, Arthur. The old man would like a word with you," Aela explained, crunching her fists. "And don't worry about that job earlier. I got someone else on it," The woman finished, and went off back to whatever she was doing before hand.

"Kodlak wants me?" Arthur sounded confused, not expecting the surprise call from the leader of the Companions. He was a man I have never meet first hand but Arthur and Lydia had given me their word that he's was honest. And older than me. "Guess I'll go see him," Arthur entered Jorrvastkr leaving Lydia and me alone to the mess left behind.

"You can help," One of the maids said, shoving a broom into both main and Lydia's hands. More cleaning then, great!

* * *

Below Jorrvastkr's dining hall, I entered the living quarters for both myself and the rest of the Companions. What it lacked in windows it made up for in interior decoration. Candles left no corner un-light and the stone walls and floors brought more color to our dwelling then one would expect.

I walked past the general living quarters for those not a part of the circle, like myself. Down the hallway, towards my destination, was Kodlak personal room. The man who many could consider the de facto leader of the Companions. But most of us just call him the old man, or in my case. The original old man, who for some reason let me join the Companions after fighting Vilkis one on one. Farkus's brother beat me like a spoiled child, not even breaking a sweat until I used my thu'um. Through that, and some determination, I was able to win by catching him off guard and was allowed into the Companions with Kodlak's approval.

Entering into the old man's bedroom, I found him sitting at his desk reading an old journal. The same armor Farkus and the others in the circle wear cover Kodlak's body. Grey bread and hair all around, it was surprising to see an old man like him still be able to walk in full steel armor without issue. Even I had trouble carrying my armor on my back all day. I guess it came with age because Scott pulled this off much like Kodlak. Maybe I should ask him how he does it?

"You asked for me?" I asked, getting Kodlak's attention. He raised his hand up, signaling me to stay quite as he finished glancing over the journal. Once satisfied, he closed it up and turn his head towards me. Allowing me to stare into a face that could only belong to an old wise and honest warrior.

"Thank you for coming. I was told to believe from Alea that it would be an entire week before you'd show," Kodlak joke well I became more nervous about what else Alea as said. "But now I can see those fears were unfounded."

"Go to know I didn't disappoint!" I sighed in relief, happy this wasn't going to turn into a scolding of some king. The Gods know Alea takes care of that enough. "So, what is it you wanted from me?"

"An opportunity has presented itself and I believe this is a perfect chance for you to prove yourself to the Companions," Kodlak explained, as anger ran rapidly inside of me.

"I thought I already had?" I responded, demanding for Kodlak to explain further. The Companions were the embodiment of what it meant to be a Nord. To have that brought into question was to question to my heritage. It was something I can't allow, old man or not.

"You're still new blood I'm afraid. Which means you'll have to do something special to go beyond that and prove yourself to us," Understanding the logic, I calmed down before I did something stupid. This was a chance to prove myself and I should be thankful for it. Beside's, a true Nord never backs down to a challenge. "Farkus will be your shield brother on this accusation. When you are ready, go find him and he'll give you all the information you'll need." Like that, our conversation ended and I left to go find Lydia and Scott.

Once outside again, I found an image that will forever be ingrained into my mind. The almost Daedra looking old man know only as Scott Lazer, strange name, all things considered, was cleaning tables and wasted spills of Mead off the stone ground. With Lydia working alongside him.

"Why are we being punished for my Thane's mess?" Lydia asked, with a tab bit of sass I only found when we were alone together. Tilma, the person who kept this place cleaned up for us, appeared out of no were beside me. For being the oldest woman I know, the maid still somehow kept me guessing in how she snuck up behind people. With a few confusing conversations coming out of it.

"Because Arthur here has caused me more troubles here then my enter life experience working for the Companions. Since she was talking to Kodlak, you two would have to do,"Tilma explained, sending me a glare as she did so. This got Lydia's attention as she finally noticed my return.

"My Thane!" Lydia yelled out, sounding both glad and nervous. "You didn't hear me did you?" She asked. Shaking my head in response to help calm her nerves. It works and she now stopped cleaning. Walking up to me. "What did Kodlak what?" She asked, ignoring the displeased glare from Tilma.

I explained our mission to her, ignoring said glare's myself. "We need to find Farkus to get more information other than that," After I explained, we look over to see Farkus was by the training yard. Practicing sword swings on a dummy. "There he is."

I walked over and after some missed steps with a sword, mostly caused by me distracting him, Farkus told us the plan. " We got informed by a passerby, that a fragment was located in a cave not far from Whiterun. I'll be your Shield-Brother as we retrieve it,"Fragment could only mean one thing, Wuuthrad. The battle-axe used by Ysgramor when he saved Skyrim from the Snow Elves and made it a home for us Nords. He was also the founder of the Companions itself and to be entrusted in retrieving such a thing brought me nothing but pride.

"Well, let's get going," I already had my weapons and armor on me. So did Lydia and Farkus meaning we didn't need to stop anywhere. We got ready to leave when I finally looked back over to see Scott speaking with Tilma. With said woman having a bright smile for once. He left, tipping his hat towards her and came back over. "What was that?" I asked, complexed by his actions.

"Just bringing joy to an old woman's life," He explained, surprising me this old man would still being trying such a thing. "Now, where we are going?" There's the man I knew. Changing his feelings to whatever suited the situation. Guess it came with age.

"I'll explain on the way," I responded, as we headed towards the main gate once more to enter into the snow covered forest and mountains of Skyrim.

* * *

"Ysgramor survived the Snow Elves attack that destroyed everything and everyone from his village. In response to this declaration of war, Ysgramor, and his five hundred Companions brought the Snow Elves to their knees. Allowing Skyrim to become unquestionable the homeland of the Nords," Arthur's tell was mighty interesting. Before I criticized it there was one question I had to ask.

"What became of the Snow Elves?" I asked, getting complexed faces all around.

"I know you're a foreigner to Skyrim. But this is the history of the human races!" Lydia shouted at me, irritated by the mountain of question's I've been asking. Since we started our journey, I've been trying to get more information about Skyrim and the rest of Nirn. Arthur was glad to fill me in, though. Lydia wasn't giving this old man a break.

"It fine Lydia. I don't mind talking up the ill-informed," Seems Arthur was getting aboard Lydia's train as well. How graceful of her. "The Snow Elves were pushed underground becoming what they are now known as the Falmer. Nothing more than animals who despise the sun and all those above them," What a shame. Warmongers or not, no one group deserves such a fate.

"Answering genocide with genocide. Ysgramor sounds like a great man already," My sarcasm cleared showed and neither Arthur nor the rest took to kind to it.

"Ysgramor saved this land and it's people," Arthur turned defensive, showing a form of aggression I haven't yet. "He's a hero to all Nords."

"Maybe, but as you said. He also destroyed another people's culture and identity," I explained bluntly. Arthur stopped apparently forcing the rest of us to stop as well. Looks like I had struck a nerve, something I probably should've been avoiding. But I was willing to push my luck. "You can't expect heroes of old not to have some controversy around them. Thinking like that will only leave you ill-informed." Arthur gripped her fist, sending a glare my way. Before she could make any response, though, Farkus spoke up.

"Stop your arguing. Our destination is just up this hill," Farkus told us, pointing towards an oval shape stone structure. For now, our argument was put off as we now continued on with the mission. But now with some extra distance between us. This was going to be a long day.

Near the top of the hill. We found a staircase leading down into the oval shaped structure to a pair of steel doors. Once down and through the doors, we entered an old dungeon of sorts overgrown with moss and wooden tables that looked ready to break. Surprisingly, like the last place Arthur took me, the place wasn't looted and still had freshly light torches upon its wall. Giving the impression that someone had already come through.

"Seems someone's been digging here. Tred lightly," Farkus warned, as I to noticed the mining equipment lying around. After some quick looting by Arthur and myself, we headed further inside the dungeon. Coming across rows of catacombs still occupied by their original owners. Seeing the armor and weapons covering the corpse bodies, it was clear to me this was some kind of burial site for old warriors.

Getting up close, I found, even more, loot for me to carry and fill my pockets. Can't expect Arthur to pay for all my expenses after all. Taking out a gold coin, I tossed it towards Arthur who had a sly grin on her face. "What?"

* * *

 **Izzycity: I know, this was a little short compared to what I could have done but I wanted to get something out. I also love cliffhangers but guessing from the fact you're reading this story. You probably know what happens next.**

 **Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed and please leave me a review telling me what you think.**

 **Fallout and Skyrim are owned by Bethesda Studios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update**

 **Izzycity: I am sorry to say but I will be canceling this story. There is far to much time made between each chapter and I'm no longer really excited to sit down and write for this story. I apologize for anyone who may be expecting more from this story.** **School and that have also been a big issue with me also trying to get a job as of late. It was kind of dumb of me to also take on two stories at once and expect me to be invested in both stories at once. I dislike the fact I'm dropping what is my first story on this wedsite but I know I won't be continuing it.**

 **Again, I apologize for this but I know it's for the best as of now. I do hope, though, you have all enjoyed what is here because I will leave it up for all to read. As always, I hoped you'd enjoyed and continue to support my other works.**


End file.
